Roommates (SasuNaru)
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: when sasuke makes a bad first impression on naruto, he realises he loves him. now he wants to go back and tell naruto his true feelings. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto (though it would be cool if I did!)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Roommates**

Sasuke Uchiha staggered down a dark street he didn't know. But he didn't care if he was lost. He'd had a bad day at work, lost his only true friend, and was completely alone. Because of this, Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to drown his sorrows in drink.

Now, Sasuke was trying to figure out what to do – as well as he could considering the circumstances – when his attention was brought to the house opposite him. There were a few people that he could see through the front window of the house. A dark-haired girl with pearl-white eyes, next to a boy around Sasuke's age, with short, brown hair and red triangles on his face.

Then Sasuke saw a blonde-haired boy with strange – but cute – whisker marks on his cheeks. He had tanned skin, and the most beautiful, bright blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke's heart stopped when he looked at the boy, and he felt something he'd never felt before. Although it was probably something to do with his drunken state.

Without thinking twice, Sasuke made his way to the front door of the house, as his vision began to blur.

He knocked on the door, then his legs seemed to give way, making him collapse in a drunken heap.

As the door opened, Sasuke looked up at the blonde boy who had opened the door. His dark eyes stared into the blue ones, concern from the blonde mixing with Sasuke's own mixed emotions.

Their eyes lingered, and then he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up in a small room, lying staring at the white ceiling. White walls surrounded him, making Sasuke think this was a hospital room at first. Then, when he looked around the room from the bed he was in, he noticed a desk, wardrobe and some shelves that were home to a variety of different items.

He looked over to the desk, and saw some photographs of people he thought he recognised slightly.

Then he remembered.

He tried to sit up, but his head started throbbing, so he laid his head back on the soft pillow.

Suddenly, he thought he heard footsteps approaching the room and shut his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

The door opened, and the little blonde stood there, carrying a tray with a jug of water, a bowl, and a cloth on it.

As he laid it carefully down on the desk, Sasuke half-opened one of his eyes.

Without meaning to, his eyes took in the blonde's body, and looked down slightly. Damn, that ass was hot! Sasuke was desperately fighting the urge to do something to that boy there and then, but he didn't even know the boy's name.

He was so engrossed in looking at the blonde's perfectly proportioned body, that he forgot he was meant to be faking sleep. The boy turned around and caught Sasuke with his eyes open. The boy smiled slightly at him, and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"So, you're finally awake."

Sasuke could only manage a "Hn" in response, but not because he didn't want to say anything, it was because the blonde boy took his breath away, leaving him unable to speak. The boy's voice was loud, but strangely soothing.

"I must say, when I opened the door to see a guy passed out, I didn't know what to think." He smiled again; he was trying to be friendly, and letting Sasuke know that he could talk to him.

This time, however, he said nothing. But this didn't seem to affect the boy, who carried on speaking.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, offering his hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at it, and was tempted to shake his hand, just to touch him – but he didn't.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all he said, but he was secretly thrilled that he now knew Naruto's name.

Naruto grinned at him, and Sasuke knew at that moment that he loved this Dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"…and this is the other spare room. We're thinking about letting it out." Naruto concluded the tour of the house, while Sasuke wasn't exactly looking at the rooms for the majority of the time.

When Naruto turned around for a response, Sasuke simply nodded, acting like he'd been listening the whole time.

Naruto grinned at him, and Sasuke couldn't help it; he offered a small smile back.

The moment was gone as Sasuke's phone rang. He gave Naruto an apologetic look as he answered it.

"Speak," He said, which made Naruto smile a bit.

As Sasuke walked around the corner, Naruto wondered why he had knocked on his door.

There were so many welcoming houses on his street, so why did Sasuke knock on _this_ house?

Was there a reason?

Or was it just the easiest option in his drunken state?

Naruto felt a little disappointment, in case that was actually what happened.

Wait…why did he feel that way?

He had only met the dark-haired boy yesterday, and he had to admit that the first impressions weren't that great.

But Naruto was strangely attracted to this boy, and actually let him into his house. He didn't know why yet, but he somehow trusted Sasuke. His thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke came back around the corner.

"I have to go now. Sorry, Naruto. I hope we can see each other again." Sasuke said, and there was true meaning behind it.

"Give me your phone." Naruto said in response.

"What?" Asked Sasuke, confused.

"Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked, looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke immediately handed his phone to Naruto, who grinned. He typed in his number and saved it, and returned Sasuke's phone to him. "There you go!" He said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; the blonde boy just gave his phone number to someone he met yesterday. _Could that mean..? No, of course not. Naruto would never feel that way about me. _He thought sadly.

"Then you can call me whenever you want!" Naruto really hoped that Sasuke would call him; just hearing his voice would make him happy.

Sasuke smiled at him; a proper smile, then showed himself out, leaving Naruto to watch him go.

Then he realised: Sasuke would have to call him first for Naruto to get his number!

Naruto mentally face-palmed himself, before going to the room where Sasuke had spent the night.

He had kind of hoped that Sasuke would have left something behind, so he could return it to him – or Sasuke would have to come back for it.

But he had left nothing.

The only evidence that he had even been there was the slight dip made in the pillow where his head had been.

Naruto felt a little sad, but he tried not to think about Sasuke any more that day, and occupied himself with changing the sheets and bedding before Hinata and Kiba found out and imagined something had…happened. Naruto sighed, and was starting to think about Sasuke again, when there was a knock at the door.

Naruto ran downstairs, hoping it would be Sasuke, but it was only his two friends, Hinata and Kiba.

They lived across the road from him, and always came to check on him to make sure he wasn't too lonely. They visited him nearly every day, and usually Naruto looked forward to their visit.

But today he had totally forgotten, and the house was in such a mess that it would give Hinata a heart attack. Both Naruto and Kiba were convinced that Hinata had a serious case of OCD, so if she saw even the tiniest mess, she would sort it until you didn't want to walk over there for fear that you'd mess up her work.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted his friends, but was still disappointed that it wasn't Sasuke at the door.

They hung out for a bit, Hinata helped Naruto and Kiba with their homework, and then, finally, they went back to their house at around 10 o'clock.

It was a good job it was a Saturday, but that was still a little too late for Naruto, who went to bed soon after.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all that night. Images of Naruto filled his head, and it made Sasuke realise how lonely it was to live by himself.

Then an idea came to him. He remembered Naruto mentioning he was going to let out the spare room, and the thought of some other person living with Naruto made Sasuke…the Uchiha equivalent… of jealous.

If he could rent that room, then he would be able to see Naruto all the time, and be greeted by the blonde boy's contagious grin every morning. The thought made Sasuke smile to himself.

It would be perfect, and nothing else would matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto was eating a pot of instant ramen the next morning, when there was a knock – a rather impatient knock – at the door. After finishing his mouthful, he went to the door. He opened it to see Sasuke standing there. His heart leapt when he saw the raven, until he noticed the slight hint of desperation in his eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke sounded quite out of breath. Naruto was surprised – what could be so urgent to make Sasuke run all the way here?

He led Sasuke to the kitchen, a look of concern clearly visible on the blonde boy's face. He handed Sasuke a glass of water, which the raven drank eagerly. He set the glass down on the counter.

"Naruto, earlier you mentioned you were going to rent out your spare room." Sasuke started, edging slightly closer to Naruto.

"Um…yeah...about that…" Naruto put his hands behind his head, a tell-tale sign that something was awkward about this situation, and soon, Sasuke found out what.

"Hey Naruto, where are the…?" Two pairs of dark eyes came to meet each other, and glared.

"Naruto, who is this?" Sasuke asked the blonde, still not taking his eyes off the stranger.

"T-This is Sai," Naruto could already sense the tension between them,

"He's my roommate."

Sasuke could have cried at that moment.

His absolutely perfect fantasies of living with Naruto had just vanished into thin air.

_Why, Naruto? Why?_

There was a long, painful silence for Sasuke and Naruto. The raven looked at the blonde, as if he was waiting for him to start laughing and say it was all a joke.

But Naruto averted his dark eyes.

"…and you are?" Sai asked, looking at Sasuke like he had intruded on something personal.

The raven looked at Naruto's roommate, as if deciding if Sai was worthy of knowing his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He eventually replied, glaring at Sai all the while.

He turned to Naruto, ignoring Sai completely.

"I think I'd better go." He said. "I can see you have other people to keep you company now."

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto called, but it didn't stop the raven as he ran out of the house.

* * *

He just kept running and running.

Away from his feelings and emotions.

Away from that creep, Sai.

Away from Naruto…

Sasuke only stopped running when he got to a park he recognised.

He had gone here when he was younger, to think and to get away from his family for a short while.

He sat down on the grass, and rested his chin on his knees.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, fiddling with the grass, lost in his own thoughts, but he didn't realise that the sun was setting.

* * *

**Ok…extremely short chapter, sorry about that. And sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I got a new laptop, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often, BUT I'M NOT PROMISING ANTHING! Lol hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto!**

**Also sooooooo sorry this took so long, but lately i have had zero inspiration for any of my fanfic's so this was the best i could do...again im sorry!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Sasuke, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, running through the streets. The sun had set a few hours ago, but Naruto had not seen any trace of Sasuke.

He just wanted to know that the raven was safe.

"Naruto," Sai caught up to the blonde boy, slightly out of breath and looking annoyed.

"There isn't any sign of Sasuke around here. Why don't we go home and watch a movie or something? I'm sure he'll come back."

He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Why is he so special to you anyway?" He asked.

Sai was renowned for being very emotionless, but he felt a small hint of what he recognised as jealousy; Naruto was running after that damned Uchiha instead of staying at home with him.

This would not do.

"But what if something happens to him?" His voice was filled with concern.

Sai could tell that Naruto was close to tears, so he gave the blonde's shoulders a friendly squeeze.

However, he couldn't help noticing that Naruto hadn't answered his question.

While pondering this, he led Naruto home, telling him that Sasuke would be alright if they let him return in his own time. Sai knew that he was bullshitting his way through, but Naruto seemed to buy it anyway.

* * *

_Three hours. It has been three hours and he still hasn't come after me! _Sasuke hugged his knees, shivering from the cold night chill.

_Naruto obviously doesn't return the feelings I have for him. _The raven thought bitterly.

The thought hurt him – it pained his heart to think that Naruto didn't love him.

Tears stung in his eyes but he refused to let them escape. He hadn't cried since his parents death, and he was NOT about to start again now.

He wanted to go back.

He wanted to see Naruto again.

B_ut that ass-hole Sai is bound to be there, and I think I'll kill him if I see him again!_

That bastard was living with Naruto…and Sasuke would not allow that!

* * *

Naruto and Sai sat down on the sofa, although Naruto thought Sai was a bit too close for comfort.

Sai didn't seem to notice though, so Naruto didn't say anything.

After all, he didn't want to put Sai in a bad mood – he got scary if someone upset him.

The blonde boy switched on the TV, and was immediately distracted by the familiar image of his beloved cartoons.

Sai rolled his eyes, but made no comment. Instead, he faked a yawn, stretching his arms above his head before laying one of them to rest on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto blushed at the contact, and tried to move away, but Sai only tightened his grip on the other boy, pushing their bodies closer together.

Naruto started panicking as he saw the look on Sai's face; he looked determined. Naruto yelled out as Sai rubbed his body against Naruto's, making them roll off the sofa in the process.

Just as Sai's hand was making its way past Naruto's belt, he was suddenly torn off of the blonde's body with a strangled cry.

Sai was thrown back against the wall, far away from Naruto, and he glared up to see a very pissed off Uchiha.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to smash Sai's head into the wall, but instead he knelt down beside Naruto, gently grasping his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked, studying the blonde's face intently. When Naruto nodded hesitantly, Sasuke straightened up and stood towering over Sai.

"Get out of here, you bastard! Pack your bags and leave!" He growled at the other boy, who was still on the floor. When Sai did not move, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to stand.

"I said GET OUT!" The Uchiha barked; the calm and rational side of him seemed to have vanished, leaving him with all these once hidden emotions that he had so carefully guarded before.

Sai glanced at Naruto for confirmation, who only looked at him with anger in his eyes.

Sai released himself from the Uchiha's grip, calmly going upstairs to pack his things.

Once he had disappeared from Sasuke's view, the young Uchiha helped Naruto onto the sofa, then sat next to him in silence.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, then Naruto turned to face the Uchiha.

"T-Thanks, Sasuke…" For once, Naruto was shy and insecure, and slowly, so as not to startle him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him into a hug.

At first Naruto was surprised, as Sasuke had never done this before, but he kind of liked it, and Naruto soon relaxed into the embrace, smiling a little.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, because i have no inspiration, but if you send me a good idea, I'll try and write it for you! XD**


End file.
